


Let Him In

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Eldtrich Abomination, Horror, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Restraints, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: They always warned Mark about the darkness, but of course he never believed them. That is, until he came face to face with the beast in his nightmares.





	Let Him In

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something different and spooky for the upcoming Halloween season, and I hope this ends up working out.
> 
> Warnings: mentions of dead bodies and blood, kinda coercion? it’s mind fucky eldtrich shit, general creepiness

There was something in the darkness, and everyone knew it.

There were whispers of something older than time itself dwelling in the shadows, watching and waiting for the perfect time to appear. Nobody knew how long it’d been there, or where it came from, but what they did know was that it had a certain power over the entire town. Many had claimed to see it in the flesh, driven mad by the sight of it. Others weren’t so lucky, their bodies strewn about the town, a thick black sludge flowing from their mouths. 

For as long as anyone could remember, the monster had dwelled there, choosing this town that nobody new dared to settle there. Legends had been passed down from the ancestors of the original inhabitants about the beast’s origins, old shrines dedicated to it in states of disrepair. But nobody could dare forget its presence.

Mark however, didn’t buy into the whole thing. As a child, he’d been fed the tall tales of the beast, falling asleep every night to the stories of its power and the fear it instilled in the residents. He didn’t believe in the superstitions that were fed to him, even if he had to admit that something was slightly off about the town. Mark had just figured it was because they were out near the ocean, a quaint little coastal town with forests surrounding them on the other side. Towns like this just had a naturally creepy air about them, he’d told himself. But there was always that little voice in the back of his mind telling him that there was something more afoot.

Then came the day that he decided to be adventurous, and possibly very stupid.

In the woods laid an old manor, overgrown, yet in near pristine condition. It’d been the site of a series of grisly murders in the 1920s, one of the victims being the town’s mayor at the time. Many had believed that the mayor had gone mad from seeing the beast and sacrificed the guests as an appeasement. But nothing really added up. The deaths weren’t consistent and there were the telltale signs of the being’s interference, the black sludge staining the floors and the bodies. Nobody had dared to investigate, terrified to set foot in the manor ever again. 

It’d become a popular dare for young teenagers to venture into the woods, daring to spend a night in the manor. But no matter how hard they tried, nobody could ever open the doors and the windows wouldn’t smash. It was as if an unseen force prevented them, as if trying to contain the horror within. So they’d camp in the woods instead, hoping to disturb the spirits that slumbered there, or even perhaps the beast itself. But Mark didn’t consider himself to be a coward, and he’d be damned if he didn’t try like those before him.

On the day before he planned to leave for the manor, things started to feel off.

First was the oppressive fog, almost choking the town with its thickness. Then, the chills started. They wouldn’t let up, even though he wore a jacket. As he made his way around town, the feeling of being watched persisted. Everyone around him seemed to be on edge more than usual, but still Mark wasn’t phased in the least.

On the day of his trip, the rain came down hard, battering the area. He wasn’t going to let this stop him, no matter what. Word had spread of his plans, people telling him that he was as good as dead. But Mark refused to listen, hopping in his car and driving to the edge of the woods.

Everything was quiet, even the wildlife. There was nothing else in sight except the old trail winding through the woods and Mark himself. He quietly grabbed his things, starting his journey down the trail. 

As he grew closer to the manor, he could see words carved into the trees, many of them illegible. There were old tents, some ripped to shreds and some still standing, nature overtaking them. Mark still wasn’t scared, choosing to ignore the chills wracking his body as the rain fell heavier by the second. Just as he heard the calls of a lone crow, there were the sounds of leaves crunching behind him. Mark tried not to panic, picking up the pace as the sounds of footsteps grew louder. He broke into a full on run, trying to follow the path as a sense of dread overtook him. Mark knew he had to be close, judging by the amount of destroyed campsites and items hanging from the trees. But as soon as the footsteps had started, they stopped.

Mark’s heart was still pounding as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest as he tried to collect himself. When he looked up, he saw it.

It was massive, covered in vines and moss, but otherwise looking as good as new. The yard was overgrown, blending in the forest floor. A sudden wave of fear came over Mark just then, his skin crawling. It was like a blanket of dread had fallen over him, the birds going quiet. He stood up, moving towards the front door as he took a deep breath and turned the knob.

Much to his surprise, it opened.

The creaking echoed through the woods, sending new shivers down Mark’s spine. He knew this was a bad idea, immediately turning around to leave. But then something overcame him, a voice echoing in his head.

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, darling. Come in.”

Mark turned back towards the door, almost as if an unseen force was compelling him to move. He entered the manor, hearing the door click shut behind him. 

The inside was nearly spotless, the grand staircase looming over him as the chandelier’s lights flickered on above him. It looked untouched, almost like nobody had ever lived there. Mark stepped further in, running his hand along the curve of the staircase, the marble smooth and cool beneath his fingers. It was strange how beautiful and serene the house was, the beauty hiding the secrets of its dark past beneath the splendor.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Mark jumped, his hand falling, turning around to find the source of the voice.

What he saw puzzled him.

It was a man in a crisp black suit, his skin gray. What was truly unsettling though was that it was staring in a mirror, the man looking like an identical copy of Mark.

“You’re confused, aren’t you? To put it simply, I took a form that you would be comfortable with, even if it’s in your image,” his voice was smooth and low, a hint of danger in his eyes.

Every nerve in Mark’s body was telling him to run, but something was keeping him in place. As much as he tried to break free, he couldn’t.

“You should’ve heeded their warnings, you know,” the man laughed, the sound of it giving Mark goosebumps. “You don’t truly fear me, do you?”

“Who are you?” Mark stuttered, his voice trembling as the man suddenly appeared in front of him, two fingers coming to rest under his chin, tilting his head up. Mark’s skin tingled beneath the man’s touch, his fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“I’m the thing they’ve warned you about, the thing that haunts every soul in this godforsaken town. The thing you don’t believe in. But you may call me Dark,” Dark smiled, his eyes meeting Mark’s.

Mark couldn’t believe what was happening. The very thing that he’d been warned about, the thing that he’d foolishly written off as a tall tale, was here before him, taking his form. Mark knew he had to get out, but Dark had him in his grasp, unable to even move. 

“Only now you fear me, finally knowing of my existence. Fear is what keeps me going, you know? I live off of the townspeople’s fear and suffering, but for a long time you had eluded me,” Dark’s voice grew lower, a hint of annoyance coming through. “But not now.”

“You’re special, Mark. You’re the one I’ve been looking for to carry out my plan.”

“And that is?” Mark tried to sound brave, but his voice was still shaking, his body still trapped by Dark’s invisible bonds.

“A gentleman doesn’t reveal his secrets, I’m afraid,” and there was that chilling laugh again, Dark’s hand falling from his chin as he stepped back, the force around Mark’s body retreating suddenly. Mark gasped as he fell to his knees, Dark’s presence looming over him. Mark raised his head, seeing Dark’s gray hand outstretched, waiting for him to take it. 

But instead of the pristine manor, Mark saw its true condition. The walls were rotted out, dried blood staining them. The chandeliers were broken, everything in disarray. There were bodies on the floor, unrecognizable, the black sludge pouring out of their mouths. The urge to vomit was strong as he smelled the overwhelming stench of blood, a hint of something else present. He looked up at Dark, the demon smiling wide as Mark took his hand. He was pulled to his feet, being lead by the demon upstairs. The upper level was just as bad, a stray body slumped over the railing as blood dripped down to the floor below.

It wasn’t long before Mark was ushered into a large bedroom, the sheets of the bed as black as night, the walls ruined and black marks staining them.

“You may be wondering what I want from you,” Dark mused, pulling Mark to sit on the bed with him. All Mark wanted to do was run, but that force had a hold over him, his body completely in Dark’s control.

“All you have to do is let me in,” Dark leaned in, his face inches from Mark’s, his smile sly and dangerous. Mark could feel something like a heavy fog settling in his mind, the world around him starting to go fuzzy as Dark caressed his cheek, the coolness of his skin sending sparks through Mark’s body.

“Why do you even care about me? Why do you need me?” Mark’s words came out slurred, feeling like he was drunk as he leaned into Dark’s soft touch. 

“You’re the only one fit for this task. I’ve watched you your whole life you know. I’ve watched you ignore the warnings, watch you doubt my very existence. But I’ve been always been with you, waiting for the perfect moment, and now it’s time. Just let me in, Mark,” Dark smirked, his lips so close to Mark’s. Mark felt hypnotized by Dark’s words, his whole body screaming at him to lunge forward and capture Dark’s lips in a kiss. But still he tried to resist, his mind screaming at him to break free from Dark’s magic. He barely registered the room around him darkening, the lights flickering as the shadows moved closer in waves, almost like they were alive. 

Mark could hear unfamiliar voices screaming at him, telling him to run as Dark’s hand dropped to his thigh, caressing it as he peppered kisses along Mark’s cheek. He could see Dark smiling, like he was a predator sizing up his prey. His words echoed loudly in Mark’s head as he finally closed the gap, bringing their lips together. 

He could feel Dark’s laughter reverberating through the room, deep and low as they kissed, his hand tightening its grip on Mark’s thigh, his nails elongating and piercing through the fabric of his pants. They were scraping along Mark’s skin now, feeling blood blossom from the wounds. Mark tried to scream, but it was swallowed by Dark, his entire body burning up. Mark’s mind was filled with images of things man wasn’t meant to see, things from beyond the veil. He tried to wrestle free from Dark’s grip, but was stopped by tendrils of darkness erupting from Dark’s back, the shadows holding him firm. 

It felt like forever until Dark broke the kiss, a horrible grin on his face as he pushed Mark gently onto the bed, looming over him. 

“Shh, I won’t hurt you. Just give in and relax. Things will go much easier this way,” Dark’s voice sounded like there were multiple voices in one, a red and blue aura surrounding him as a high pitched ringed sounded in Mark’s ears. He could feel Dark’s hands pushing up his shirt, and Mark obeyed, raising his arms as Dark made quick work of it. Then he felt Dark’s cool hands running down his chest, his touch feather light as he straddled Mark’s chest.

“Open up for me darling,” Dark cooed, grinning as he unbuttoned his pants, and Mark gulped at the sight of his cock.

It looked like a thick, long tentacle, a small opening at the end. There were smaller tentacles around it, each one pulsing. Mark had no idea what he was getting into, but surprisingly, he didn’t feel any fear. He didn’t have any time to react as Dark scooted forward, positioning himself at Mark’s open mouth. As he pushed in, Mark could his mind clouding over again, and before long, a third of Dark’s cock was already inside. He could hear Dark moaning above him, pushing in further as Mark’s jaw already started to ache. 

“You look so gorgeous with your mouth full of my cock,” Dark moaned, smiling as Mark started to suck, tonguing at the opening, earning him a high moan from Dark. Dark started to thrust in, long and slow as Mark tried not to choke. He had no control as Dark thrust in, his cock growing thicker. Mark made a choked off noise as Dark still, one hand gripping Mark’s hair and holding him completely still as he cut off Mark’s breathing. Just as Mark’s vision started to blur, Dark pulled out, panting as he pushed back in at a blinding pace. 

“You’re so helpless like this, completely at my mercy,” Dark growled, smiling at he sound of Mark’s choking noises and the tears running down his face. Suddenly, Mark felt something hot sliding down his throat, the heat ripping through his body. Dark was shaking as he came down Mark’s throat, gasping as he pulled out, the smaller tentacles caressing Mark’s cheek. It felt like everything was on fire, his hands flying to his throat as he coughed, trying to get through the pain. All he heard was Dark’s laugh as he felt his pants being undone, and the cool touch of something against his entrance.

“It’ll be alright darling. Just hold on,” Dark laughed, and suddenly the pain diminished. But now Mark’s mind was racing, and he felt drunk on whatever substance was inside of him now. Everything felt strange as the world around him twisted into something more. The room behind the bed looked barren, a void of nothing coming into focus. Faint glimmers of new eyes appeared on Dark’s face, flickering in and out of existence. His teeth grew sharper, two new eyes coming into focus on his face, all four turning black.

“You’ll make the perfect host,” Dark hissed, and his laugh echoed as he pushed inside. Mark screamed, Dark’s cock feeling like it was about to split him in half. Mark didn’t know how Dark would be able to fit all of it inside, but he was already halfway in, the pain filling Mark’s senses. The first thrust jolted him up the bed, the shadows digging further into his skin. Dark was thrusting in slow and long, grinning at Mark’s desperate moans, wincing at the pain.

“You look so heavenly like this,” Dark whispered, his claws digging deep into Mark’s hips, leaving blood in their wake. Mark could feel the other tentacles growing longer, crawling up his hips and grabbing at his skin. Mark shivered at the touch, the tentacles cold and black as they encircled his nipples, drawing a moan from him as they teased him. 

“Please, I need more,” Mark whimpered, moving his hips against Dark’s, adjusting to the girth of his cock. Dark just smirked, thrusting in hard and growling as he fucked into Mark, his cock growing thicker. Mark cried out, trying to move against his restraints as Dark continued his onslaught. Mark felt something cool and wet on his skin, something leaking from the tentacles. Whatever it was, it made his skin tingle and spark. He was brought out of the moment by the tip of a tentacle pushing at his mouth, forcing its way inside as Dark picked up the pace, laughing lowly. Through his hazy vision, Mark could see eyes appearing all over Dark’s body, all black as they stared at him, his form going blurry around the edges.

“You’re doing so good for me, being a good little toy for me,” Dark hissed as he thrusted in harder, two smaller tentacles pushing their way in alongside his cock. Mark groaned around the tentacle in his mouth, the liquid burning as it went down his throat, feeling high from its effects. He could it hit the back of his throat, matching Dark’s thrusts as Mark choked around it, trying to chase the high. He could feel the tentacles growing inside of him, one reaching up to wrap around his neglected cock. Mark moaned around the one in his mouth as the other stroked him hard and fast, hearing Dark moan wildly above him. It wasn’t long before Mark could feel his orgasm building, between the pressure inside of him and the strange liquid coursing through his body.

“Come for me, pet,” Dark growled, piercing Mark’s skin with his claws, doubling down on the pace of his thrusts, hitting Mark’s sweet spot head on. The tentacle pulled out of his mouth just as he came, screaming Dark’s name as he came all over himself, painting the black tentacle in stripes of white. Dark made a choked off noise as he stared, thrusting in at an inhuman pace as Mark looked down and saw a sizeable bulge in his stomach. He groaned at that as he felt Dark’s cock swell further, the tentacle returning to stroke his oversensitive cock. Mark whimpered as Dark slammed in hard, hips trying to meet his.

“I’m going to breed you, fill you up so good,” Dark’s voice was distorted, the high pitched ringing overwhelming his senses as he felt something hot and burning inside of him. Hen there was the feeling of something like marbles, filling him up and making the bulge in his stomach larger, stretching him further. Mark came again, screaming as the heat coursed through him, the edges of his vision going black. 

The next thing Mark remembers is waking up, feeling full and the sense that someone was behind him, cradling his stomach in their hands.

“What did you do to me?” Mark panicked, sitting up, trying to figure out what was going on. He heard that low laughter again as Dark appeared beside him, his hand on Mark’s stomach.

“Only what I needed to do. You see, you’re carrying my young, the spawn that will usher in a new age of darkness,” Dark peppered soft kisses along Mark’s neck, chuckling as Mark tried to get up, only to be held down by Dark’s invisible forces. 

“Don’t be afraid darling, I’ll take care of you. We’ll rule together, the two of us and our army, destined for greatness,” Dark laughed, pulling Mark in for a kiss as the world around them faded, only the two of them in sight.

Mark could feel his mind clouding over, all of his worries fading away as they kissed, only thoughts of Dark in his mind. 

He didn’t know what was to come, but all he knew was that Dark would be with him, the only thing he’d ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
